The Queen of Eagles
by Sampharos17
Summary: The world was forever changed after the Great War. New kings, and above all else, the new Kingdom of Valla, in the south. Queen Corrin was not beloved by all, however and the stability the continent is now at risk. Caught in the middle is Lady Seraphina, heir to the throne of Nestra. The balance of power is fragile, and a single crack could cause catastrophe.
1. Preamble

Alright, so, first story.

I mostly wrote this cause I was bored, and it kind of just kept going.

It started cause I wanted an analysis of Corrin's character, who is kinda really poorly written when it comes to, you know, not being a massive fucking Mary Sue/Gary Stu. So I came up with an idea of a character who is important enough to the world that they would know Corrin in a post-Revelation fates, while neutral enough that they could act as an objective viewer of her (and I am using a female Corrin) character. I also took it as an opportunity for some much needed world building in a world with little substance. Thus, Nestra is based on Italy, the name of the goddamn continent (Draglan),we have a deeper discussion of nobility and commoners, etc.

Also, there will be no sexual content in this story, outside of the off reference. The M rating is for violence. Sorry kiddos.

Last thing, on the subject of pairings. I may mention a few pairings here and there, but as the cast for the most part is made of new characters, it won't have much focus. The only pairing of characters from the game that take precedence are the reigning monarchs, and that's more for political reasons. They are, as such:

Corrin/Silas

Ryoma/Kagero

Xander/Charlotte

Don't get all flame war on me. This is how things are, and before you ask, yes, these pairings are important to the overall plot. They aren't randomly decided based on my own personal preferences.


	2. Act 1, Chapter 1

_Act 1: Winds of Change_

Chapter 1: Joy

Tonight was supposed a glorious night. Tonight, was the birthday of my father, King Julian Aquila. Now, don't get me wrong. I may love my father, and I enjoy being able to celebrate him, but that's not why I was so excited. A party was an excuse to meet with my fiancée, Isamu Mori. Well, actually, his name in his homeland would be Mori Isamu. He's a Vallite nobleman, formerly Hoshidan. Not from a particularly prominent family, but I love him all the same.

We met during the Great War, when we were both newly teenagers. His family's town was attacked by Nohrian forces, and they were driven out. Nestra had many refugees back then, some Nohrian, most Hoshidan, hoping that someone would finally bring an end to this conflict. That person turned out to be the then Princess of Nohr and Hoshido, Lady Corrin. She was the only person to realize that there was another threat pulling the strings. King Anankos, the ancient dragon God-King of Valla. Lady Corrin slew Anankos, and ended the war once and for all.

In the following months of the war, Hoshido and Nohr, now under the rule of Kings Ryoma and Xander, declared that they would be donating portions of their Kingdoms to a new Valla, ruled by Lady Corrin, along the southern coast of Draglan. This put Valla in an ideal position for trade, and thus, me and my Father began talks of trade with Queen Corrin.

Anyway, that was years ago, and I've been rambling. Back to the party. The party was in this large Ballroom, one of the most famous here in Cyrkensia. After a crippling battle during the war, the entire city was rebuilt, and business has been booming. The central stage had been refitted to act as a dancefloor for anyone who would like to, and the singers now stood on top of a balcony overlooking the entire room.

I watched my father in his seat at the front of the room, and observed his face. He was 53 now, having reigned for nearly thirty years. His short brown hair and beard were slowing getting greyer and greyer. He wore a blue uniform, but unlike the light, pale blue of my dress his was a darker, more intense blue.

As my mind wandered, I felt a hand grab at my shoulder. I quickly span around and found that I was face to face with Queen Corrin herself.

"Your Highness!" I quickly bowed down on the floor.

She knelt down next to me, and smiled, "I'd rather not old friends feel the need to bow down to me. I'd rather a hug."

I rose to my feet and she grabbed me in a massive embrace. "It's been so long, Seraphina! How have you been?" She asked.

"I've been fine, Corrin. How have things been in Valla?"

She sighed, "Well, it's the same old. Administrative work, dealing with bandits. I did get a visit from Camilla though!"

"You'll have to tell me later." I commented.

"It wasn't a particularly special visit,"

"Oh, not that. The boring stuff. As much as I hate to admit it, I will likely be running a country of my own soon. I could use the advice."

She nodded, "Of course. I'll be in town for a few more days, so I'll see if I can stop by the palace some time. Until then," She gestured behind me, "I think you have someone waiting for you."

I turned around and saw Isamu standing there, a small way across the dancefloor. I hurried over, smiling and waving.

"Isamu!" I cried.

"Seraphina," He greeted. "That dress looks lovely on you."

"Thank you."

He chuckled, "Lost your train of thought?"

"Maybe a little bit. It's just that I haven't gotten to see you in so long. And besides, my train of thought was with another person."

He raised an eyebrow, "I saw that. I had no idea you were acquainted with my lady?"

"Mm, we met because my father wanted to set up trade deals with Valla. At first, I thought she would've been a sort of hardass, but she's not like that at all. She's the sweetest lady ever."

"Indeed," He spoke, "My lady is quite like the Hoshidan royalty in that regard. She wants the nobility, and indeed, the whole country, to be treated as the same."

I nodded, "It's so different than how things here in Nestra are, unfortunately. My father is a good man, but he still clings to some outdated values."

"They may not be as outdated as we would like. The nobility in Valla is actually quite unhappy with Lady Corrin in many ways. They see her as young, and naïve. They take particular issue with her treatment of nobles and commoners as peers."

"But not you," I stated.

"Not me," He affirmed. "I, along with my family, can see the positives with Lady Corrin's rule. She is better at administration than her youth would have her believe. She is also a peerless warrior and tactician."

"She was the great hero of the war."

"That may be her biggest saving grace in fact, when it comes to keeping the nobility in check. They fear her strength. Entering open conflict with Lady Corrin is a death sentence. That hasn't stopped the nobility from sneaking around, however. I fear that my lady's life is in danger nonetheless."

"Assassination," I murmured.

"Assassination." Isamu agreed.

I shook my head, "Enough about politics right now. This is a party! We need to dance."

"Well then, may I have this dance, my lady?" Isamu bowed.

I let out a small giggle. "You may indeed."

I let my hand out, and he took it in his, and brought me in close.

"Forgive me if I slip up. I am unfamiliar with Nestran and Nohrian dances, though I have been practicing." He whispered in my ear.

I rested my head on his chest, and smiled. "You don't need to worry so much, Isamu. This dance is just staying close, and swaying back and forth. If you feel lost, just follow my lead."

And so we stayed like that for a while, swaying back and forth, and enjoying each other's company. We chatted for a bit, about whatever came to mind, but honestly, I was just happy to be with my fiancée again. His black hair let down from its normal Samurai's ponytail, his normal armor replaced with a nice, silk nobleman's outfit.

After a while though, things changed a little bit.

"You know, there has been something on my mind, ever since I saw you this evening," He whispered in my ear once more.

"And what's that, love?"

"As lovely as you look in that dress, you would look even more so out of it."

"Is that so?" I asked, coyly.

"It is indeed."

"Then let's find a place that's a little bit quieter."

I grabbed hold of his hand and lead him outside into the streets, before finding a small inn to… spend the night.

"We'll be taking one room for the night!" I called out to the innkeeper, throwing him a few gold coins. As we walked into the room and locked the door, I could've sword I heard the innkeeper say, "Ah, young love."


	3. Act 1, Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Flame

It was past midnight when me and Isamu slowed down for the night. We lied in bed, discussing things when I thought I heard a deep rumble outside.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

He looked at me for a moment, before turning to the door. "I do."

"That… can't be thunder."

"You're right."

We locked eyes for a second, before rushing out of bed, throwing our clothes on haphazardly and rushing out the door. I ran up to the desk of the inn, startling the innkeeper.

"What are you doing out of your room? You should probably be hiding!"

"Swords. Do you have any?" I asked.

"Er, yes, I keep one for self-defense."

"Give it to me."

"But what it someone comes in here?!"

"I won't let that happen, on my honor as Heir-Apparent." I assured.

"H-Heir?" He fumbled with something under his desk, before pulling a longsword out from below, "Please, my lady! Take this sword, and forgive my manners."

"I would not worry about our lady." Isamu stated.

I grabbed Isamu's hand, and pulled him to out the door. Once on the streets, I was immediately struck by the smell of smoke and flame. I looked across the way and saw the opera house consumed in a massive fire.

"No!" I shouted, rushing forward.

"Sera, wait!" I heard Isamu call from behind me.

I turned to face him. "My father- "

"Your father is a strong man. I can guarantee you he is safe and sound already."

I turned back to the opera house, and watched the fire rage for a short time, contemplating. I could hear the people rushing around us, screaming over the roar of the fire. The soldiers were trying to bring order, but to no avail.

"You may be able to guarantee, but I cannot. I have to find my father, make sure he's alive."

I began to move forward again, only for Isamu to grab my arm, stopping me.

"Sera, if you enter this building, you will die. Ignoring the fact that I, and many others would be ruined if you did this, this country would be left without both King and Heir. As much as your people need a King, they need an Heir more."

"Isamu…"

"This country needs you alive, my lady. More than anything else."

I turned back to face him once more. "As much as I hate to admit it… No, loathe to admit it, you're right." I felt a single tear roll down my eye. "Oh gods, please let my father live."

Isamu uttered a phrase in Hoshidan that I understood to be a prayer to the Dawn Dragon. He then looked at me. "We should find our way to the Palace. If your father lives, he will be there.

I nodded in agreement.

* * *

Upon our arrival at Navale Palace, I was greeted by my Retainer, Sir Eamund, originally of Chevian descent. He stepped down off his horse, nearly leaping, and rushed over to us.

"My lady Seraphina!" He shouted. "Thank the gods you're alright!"

"Yes, thankfully me and Isamu were out of the building when the fire was lit. But what about my father?! Is my father okay?"

Eamund shook his head. "I don't know. No one's seen him yet."

My heart sank into my stomach. "I see." I stated, blankly.

"The fact that he has not yet been seen means that there is still hope, my lady." Isamu tried to reassure me.

Eamund grabbed my shoulder. "We can worry later. Right now, the whole city is at risk of catching fire, and we need _someone_ to run it for us. You are the Heir-Apparent, and old enough to be regent in your father's place. We need you now, Sera."

"You're right. Both of you." I turned to Eamund. "Have you called a meeting with the captains of the city guard?"

"They are waiting in the war room."

I rushed forward with Eamund and Isamu in tow. The palace was immaculate, as always, decorated in marble and gold, with statues of famous monarchs lining the great hall. The war room was situated to the right of the great hall, next to the barracks for the royal guard.

Men and women in elaborate armor stood surrounding the table. As soon as we walked in, they all bowed.

"With all due respect, we don't have time to deal with ceremony. We need to coordinate our efforts." I started.

"Understood, my lady!" The room cried out in response.

I first turned to Sir Lucian, commander of the guard. "I need all men on top of that fire. Do whatever it takes to extinguish it before it spreads."

"Understood."

I then selected a few specific captains, and pulled them aside. "Your men oversee keeping the masses calm. We'll need a census once the fire is out, you're in charge of that as well."

"Of course, my lady."

After that, there were a few officers left in the room, maybe four or five. "The rest of you are going to aid me and my retainer in finding the cause of the fire. My father is at risk from many political elements. We cannot rule the possibility of assassination out yet."

"Understood!"

"Let's get moving then!"

We pulled out of the room and into the great hall once more. As the soldiers were rushing about, Eamund pulled me aside briefly.

"My lady, about assassination…"

"I am well aware that I am just as much at risk as my father is."

"It is not just that, Sera." Isamu cut in. "There is one last thing I have not yet mentioned to you.

"What is that?"

"The main reason I am here in Nestra is not for your father's party. I am staying here, permanently."

I gestured forward, telling the pair to walk and talk with me. "You couldn't have told me this earlier? Or perhaps waited until the wedding?"

"It was an understanding made with your father and retainer here. You need additional guards watching over you. You are at risk now more than ever. The nobility now knows they cannot mold you anymore. No longer are you at risk of playing puppet. Now you are a target."

"I've always been able to handle myself." I countered.

Eamund sighed. "This isn't a matter of personal skill, Sera. All royals have guards. Lords Ryoma and Xander, Lady Corrin, even your father. We have no doubt you can handle yourself, but you need a dutiful eye. Someone to watch your back."

"You two have a point," I conceded. "What's done is done. However, no going behind my back anymore. Consider that an order."

"Of course, my lady."

* * *

Upon arriving at the opera house, the fire had almost died down, due to the efforts of some courageous commoners using pails of water from the canals. As well, some soldiers had already begun joining in, and the fire was well on its way to being smothered completely.

One of the captains whom I ordered to join in the investigation approached me. "My lady, the building has already had some rooms cleared of the flame. We have decided it safe enough to being investigation."

"Let's get to it then."

The interior of the house smelled of a terrible cross between soggy and burned wood, and a small hint of burned flesh. "We have already identified some remains to be human, my lady." The captain told me.

"Any specific identifications?"

"None yet, though we have a few apothecaries working on that as we speak."

I nodded my head, and began moving cautiously up the fortified staircase and into onto the main stage, where the party had been held.

The stage itself was charred black. There were some scattered remains of what were likely tables and chairs, but what stood out were the four blackened corpses in the directions of the exits, clearly trying to escape the fire.

"Have any causes been identified as of yet?" I asked the captain.

"None thus far, your highness."

"Hm." I walked over to the area where my father's seat was, and looked around to see what exit he might've taken. There was one just east of the location, and there seemed to be no bodies lying there. I pointed in that direction. "Has anyone investigated that direction yet?"

"Not to my knowledge."

I trudged forward in dread of what I might find in that direction. The doors were completely burned down, and the walls were falling apart. Scorch marks covered the walls. However, the one thing that struck me above all else was not the ruins of a wooden building, or ashes the ashes of a once great opera house.

It was the bloodstains on the opposite wall.

"No…" I murmured, running over to the wall. "No, no no…"

I threw open what remained of the door.

"No…. No . . . "

"Sera?" Isamu asked.

I fell to my knees. I could feel my hands shaking. I felt tears beginning to run down my cheeks.

"Oh no…" I heard Eamund mutter behind me.

In front of me sat the corpse of my father, a dagger sticking out from his chest.


	4. Act 1, Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Queen

The funeral was on the second day. I mostly kept to myself beforehand. My father's chancellor prepared everything. All I had to do was give a speech. I wasn't even sure I could at that point. I gave it my best, but I'm pretty sure I sat down from that speech not having reassured anyone at the service of the future.

After that, I had no time to process anything. I had to be focused on the upcoming coronation. Eamund tried to lobby to push the coronation back, but I told him not to. As much as I needed to mourn, there were things that needed to be done.

Two days before the coronation ceremony, I was sitting in my study, going over my notes on the assassination when Isamu entered the room.

"Sera."

I turned back to meet his gaze. "Oh. Hey."

He pulled a chair from the corner of the room and sat down next to me. "How are you doing?"

I paused. There was no use in lying to him. "Shitty." I replied.

"Then perhaps you should take a break. Coronation is still two days away."

"This isn't about coronation," I said, gesturing to my notes. "This is about the investigation."

"Maybe that can wait too."

"No, it can't."

"Seraphina…"

"There's another reason you're here, isn't there?"

"… Yes. I would not worry about that this afternoon, however."

"I can't worry about that more than I can this."

Isamu put his hand to his chin, as if he was pondering something. "Perhaps this would be a good change of pace for you…"

"What is it?"

"Eamund told me to give you a message. Historically, the members of the Royal Family of Nestra have had two active retainers. You only have one."

"I couldn't find a second retainer that I trusted as much as Eamund."

"He believes that now more than ever you need a second guardian. He has a list of candidates he believes are worthy."

I thought about the idea for a moment. I chose Eamund on the onset of the war, when my father forced the decision on me, for my protection. I put off finding a second at the time. My father accepted this, finding some protection better than none.

"Maybe there's some merit to that thought. I'll… go down and meet him."

"He has them gathered in the throne room. I believe his words were 'Having her make this decision on the throne may prepare her of the weight of the decisions she may have to make in the future.'"

I managed a smile for the first time since the night of the fire. "Sounds like Eamund."

Isamu chucked a weak chuckle. "Indeed."

Seated in the throne room were seven warriors, not including Eamund. I made quick notes of their appearances before taking a seat on the throne. The six of them attempted a formal bow, but I stopped them. "This isn't going to be that serious. Just tell me about your skills, and we'll go over some mock battles." I stated.

Eamund gestured to the first man, who stepped forward. "Greetings, your Majesty! I am Sir Enzo, and my skill with the blade is peerless!"

The introductions went on for about ten minutes, with each warrior giving an explanation of their skills and backgrounds. Sir Enzo was the second son of a noble house, who joined the knighthood to protect his beloved. Following him was Lady Gianna, a Wyvern Rider, whom came from a small town near the border of Nohr and learned to fight to protect herself during the war.

Next was Sir Carlo, a veteran knight of Nestra, with a storied history. Then Sir Tonino, a commoner who joined the military to help give his family money. The lady next to him, Lady Maria, scoffed. She was from House Carideo, an old, old house within Nestra. The sixth was Sir Mauro, a young man from a wealthy family in Cyrkensia, who joined hoping that travel would help him to find his missing brother.

The last was a younger lass, maybe my own age. Her name was Lady Theronia. She carried a bow on her back, and had a certain expression in her eye that seemed very familiar to me. She said she wanted to join for the sake of her own future.

"Your own future? What about Lady Seraphina's future?" Sir Carlo asked.

"My own future and Lady Seraphina's are directly connected. The sake of this entire country depends on her and how she governs this land." She defended.

I raised an eyebrow, and took note of her, before moving on.

"Next will be some light sparring matches. I can't have my retainers being weak now, can I?" I instructed.

There was a collective utterance of, "Yes, Your Majesty," before everyone moved into pairs. One of them, however, had no partner, Lady Theronia. I quickly counted the number of warriors in the room, and noting that there was an odd number, I gestured for Theronia to come over.

"You can spar with me." I turned to Eamund. "Grab me a practice tome and blade."

"Of course, My Lady."

As Eamund walked off, Theronia looked to me. "Are you sure you're okay fighting, My Lady?"

"I'm not as weak as my Father liked the masses to think."

She shook her head. "No, of course not. I meant, how do you feel? It's only been a week since…" She trailed off.

That took me by surprise. "I… Yes, I'll be fine. If I couldn't fight, I wouldn't be administrating."

She nodded. "Very good, My Lady."

"Sera!" Eamund called out, tossing me the tools of war I'd asked for.

I deftly caught it them out of the air. "Be more careful, Eamund! Tomes are dangerous to play with, even weak ones." While walking out to the practice yard, I looked down at the tome, and game a weak smile. This was the same tome I used when I was young and practicing magic with my Father.

"My Lady, are you ready?" Theronia asked.

I looked up and realized we were already in the yard. "Hm…? Oh, of course!" I raised the tome and prepared myself. I instilled the mental image of the runes in my head, and prepared for my adversary to take the first move.

Theronia slowly drew one of the rubber arrows from her quiver and notched it in the string of her bow. She cautiously strafed to her right, circling around. I did the same, watching her movements. I wondered to myself if she knew that the practice weapons we keep are enchanted with runes to protect those one the receiving end of attacks; even the tomes.

Then, in a sudden flash, her hand had pulled the arrow back to right behind her left ear, and in what seemed like an instant, the arrow was headed right toward me.

"Damn!" I shouted, narrowly avoiding the arrow as it soared through the air. I nearly didn't have time to counter attack as she notched another arrow and drew it back. As I let loose a gust of wind magic, I took note of her draw speed. As she let her arrow loose, I stepped to the right, and unleashed another flurry of wind, and then another as she began drawing her arrow once more. As she was distracted, I rushed ahead, letting the tome drop to a case on my side, and drew my blade.

In another instant, her bow collided with my blade, and she parried. _Did-Did she just swing her bow at me?_ I wondered to myself. It was in that moment I noticed something special about her bow. The wood was reinforced in such a way at the top to perfectly block swords and axes.

While I was distracted by her bow's unique qualities, she pulled an axe from her waist and rushed at me. I quickly side-stepped, and slashed at her back, but she dropped to the ground and rolled, before quickly rising once more and turning to face me.

It was in that moment I realized something, and smirked. I repeated my previous action, rushing at her with my blade. As I predicted, she prepared to parry my blade. Instead of going for a strike, however, I slide onto the ground and swiped at her legs, causing her to fall to the ground. With that, I jumped back to my feet, and brought the tip of my blade to her throat.

"I think that's enough." I smiled triumphantly. After helping Theronia to her feet, I realized that all the other matches had been finished, and that everyone was looking at us.

"Perhaps we should head back into the throne room." Isamu stated. There were some heads nodding, and we all gathered back into the Main Hall.

I took my position on the throne, and looked over the warriors gathered there.

"Isamu, Eamund, any thoughts?" I asked.

They looked at one another. Eamund stepped forward. "We have some of our own, though I doubt they differ from yours."

I nodded my head. "Then it's decided then. Lady Theronia, please step forward."

There were a few murmurs form onlookers, but the most apparent outcry was from Lady Maria. "Is she even of noble blood?!"

"Perhaps you should keep your thoughts to yourself." Isamu spat back.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but I shot her a look, and she stepped down.

I looked back to Theronia, who kneeled down before me. I rose to my feet over her.

Eamund spoke. "Lady Theronia Roncalli," He began, "Do you pledge yourself as protector in the name of the Heir of Nestra?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to uphold the safety of Our Lady, the Princess Seraphina Aquila of Nestra?

"I do."

"Do you vow to perform any task this country needs of you, in her name?"

"I do."

Eamund handed me an ornate silver blade, dull and unfit for combat. I spoke out. "Then I, Princess Seraphina, of the House of Aquila, declare you my loyal and lawful retainer. Take this blade as a symbol of your status. Rise."

Theronia rose to her feet, and took the blade from my hand.

As Eamund began clearing the hall of any others who remained, I gestured for Theronia to follow me.

"You don't have any obligation to use it, you know." I joked.

She smiled. "I hoped so. I'm rather useless with a sword."

"I could always teach you."

Isamu snorted behind me.

"I could!" I protested.

"You couldn't teach a fisherman to fish."

I pouted at him. He laughed.

Theronia raised an eyebrow. "Are you… always this causal with your retainers."

"Welcome to life with the Queen." Isamu snarked.

Theronia gave a small laugh. "If this is how you are now, I wonder how you are drunk?"

"Our Lady doesn't drink." Eamund stated, running to catch up.

"Oh. Can I still drink?"

"No."

"Yes."

Eamund and I answered at basically the same time.

"My Lady, I must protest-"

"Let her drink."

Eamund frowned. "You don't let me drink."

"Correction: My Mother wouldn't let you drink."

"Can I drink now?"

"What would you do if I said no?"

He shrugged. "Do it anyway."

"Go for it."

Isamu cleared his throat. "We're here."

"Ah, right. Theronia, this are our quarters. Yours is there." I pointed at the door to the immediate right of us. "Eamund's is there," I pointed to the door down the hall further back, "And this is me and my Beloved's." I pointed to the more ornate door across the hall from the other two."

As she opened the door, and prepared for Eamund to help her settle in, I cleared my throat. "One last thing. These next few days are going to be a little bit more chaotic. Just be wary."

Theronia nodded. "Anything for you, My Lady."

* * *

As it would happen, the next two days were, in fact, chaotic. The day before coronation was full of greeting guests to our kingdom, preparations, and other assorted things. By the time night came, my entire body felt like it was going to collapse.

And then, it came, the day of my Coronation. The morning was insane, lots of assorted ceremonies, and even more preparations. A mass of people had gathered outside of the palace, in the Cyrkensian Center Garden, which was heavily decorated in the colors of the family's coat of arms. By noon, I sat behind a veil with Isamu and my retainers, separating me from the absolute horde of people waiting outside.

I sighed. "Sleep is a wonderful thing, you know?"

Isamu chuckled. "I wouldn't know. I got none."

"Neither would I."

He nodded.

There was a pause. He spoke again. "Are you ready?"

"I…" I frowned. "I don't know."

He shook his head. "No good enough."

I looked up at him.

"You are to be Queen of this land. You have the burden of a country of nearly one million people on your shoulders. You need to be ready."

"Don't you think-" Theronia began.

"No." Isamu cut her off. "This is not a matter of discussion. She need to be ready." He looked to me once more. "I will ask you one more time. Are you ready?"

"I…" I took a shaky breath. "Yes."

"Say it."

"I am ready."

With that, the veil opened from next to me, and I rose to my seat. I stepped out onto the stage built on the square, and in front of the mass of people out in front of me.

I took a breath. "People of Nestra, hear me!" I began. "We are living in the most turbulent time in the history of Draglan! We are coming off the tail end of war, waiting to see how the world will take shape! The winds of change are blowing!" I paused for a moment. "However, we cannot see this as a cause for fear or alertness! We cannot see this as a sign of conflict! We have only one road in front of us! We must allow for the flow of time to take place! We must allow for the world to mold itself into a new shape!

"Some of you may be asking yourselves if I am truly ready to lead this nation. I will answer that question with one word. Yes! My father left behind a legacy of prosperity and peace in our Kingdom that I will protect with all my power. Nestra will not falter! Not now, not ever!"

Eamund spoke out from behind me. "Princess Seraphina, face me."

I turned to see my retainer standing before me, Sword of Nestra in hand.

"Princess Seraphina Aquila, daughter and heir to House Aquila and the Kingdom of Nestra, do you pledge to protect this nation and her interests with all your power?"

"This land will prosper under my rule!"

"Do you pledge to take up sword in the name of her people, should our enemies rise over the horizon?"

"Our foes would tremble in fear of my very name!"

"And do you pledge to love the people of this land as your people and children?"

"I already love these people as though they were my very own."

Eamund reached his arm out, and I grabbed the blade from his hand, and raised it high.

"People of Nestra! Your leader! Your Majesty! Your Queen! This is Our Lady Seraphina Aquila, Queen of Nestra!

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause.

The rest of the day was dedicated to parties and celebration. The entire city was light up into the night, though that's hardly uncommon for Cyrkensia. I swear, that day, the cheers and music of the city could be heard all the way at the bottom of the Bottomless Canyon.

Around midnight, I was gazing out at the sea when I was confronted by a familiar voice.

"Congratulations!"

I turned from my thoughts and looked back to see Queen Corrin of Valla.

"Corrin? You're still in Nestra?"

"After your father passed, I hadn't left."

"What about your own Kingdom?"

"Silas can handle Valla for me while I'm gone. This isn't even the longest I've been gone."

I nodded, and tried for a weak smile. "Thanks for the congratulations."

She frowned. "Sera, are you well?"

"I'm fine."

She raised an eyebrow. "You aren't the first to say that to me, and you won't be the last."

I sighed. "It's just been crazy. With the investigation, and the coronation, I haven't even had any real time to mourn."

She put her hand on my shoulder. "Well, then I have some good news for you."

I looked up at her.

"I'm going to be staying in Nestra, to help with your investigation."

I nearly fell over.

"What?! You- I- Corrin! You can't do that!"

"I would disagree. You need someone here, someone to help you. I'm not about to let you go at this alone."

"This is a terrible idea."

"Believe me, Kaze said the same thing to me. However, you are inexperienced as a ruler. And besides, the stability of Nestra is imperative to the prosperity of the south."

"I'm not going to change your mind, am I?"

"No, not really. All the arrangements have been made. Officially, I'm here to aid in the renewing of trade agreements between our nation after the death of the previous king."

I sighed. "Alright then. We'll get you settled into the palace tonight."

* * *

This was a long one. More than the last two chapters combined, I think, and 8 pages in total on Word.

Apologies if the fight scene is bad, I don't have as much experience there as I'd like.

Enjoy.


	5. Act 1, Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Investigation

The next morning was my first official meeting concerning the a more proper investigation into my father's death. The meeting was small, and rather informal compared to what I'd been dealing with lately. It consisted of myself, Isamu, Eamund, Theronia, Corrin and the captain of the Cyrkensia guard, whose name was Emilio.

Looking at Corrin, Eamund began his opening statement. "I don't know how much you know, but here are the facts we do have. King Lucius VII was assassinated eleven days ago. He died of a dagger wound to the back, with the perpetrator escaping through the chaos of the fire in the opera house. The fire has also been confirmed to be an act of arson. It is almost a guarantee that the fire was started by the same person, or at least a collaborator."

Emilio spoke up. "We should start by making a list King Lucius' known enemies and political dissenters. Right off the bat, we can add the houses of Gallo and Guerra. Gallo has historical ties to the crown, and could make a claim on the throne in the event of a succession crisis."

"And Guerra is a house known for their warmonger-like nature. Blood runs through their history." I finished for him.

Corrin nodded. "Both seem like good places to start the investigation. How do we want to split the investigating?"

"Hold your horses, My Lady, there are other possibilities to consider." Isamu brought up. "There are political factions in Nestra opposed to the idea of the crown itself. They would have the kingdom dissolved in favor of a republic."

"I see. Is there anything else?"

"There are, " I explained, "However, these three possibilities are the best course of option to begin the investigation."

"Alright then. How are we splitting the investigation then?"

"I will lead the first team. Corrin, you will work with me, investigating House Gallo." I answered. "Isamu, you and Emilio are on the second team, looking at Guerra. The pro-republic party will be investigated by Eamund and Theronia."

"Understood, my Queen." Emilio responded.

"Now then, don't dawdle. We all know where to find these groups. Let's go." With that, I beckoned for Corrin to follow.

As we left the palace, she spoke up. "What can you tell me about this noble house, Gallo?" She asked.

"The patriarch of Gallo is a man named Isaia, and he's descended from my great-great grandmother, Queen Celeste Aquila III, giving him a weak claim to the throne. Admittedly, I have a hard time picturing him as the culprit. He always seemed an honorable man, and content with his position. He's a family man, though I suppose I could see him trying to secure the position of the crown for his children."

"If you don't think he's responsible, then why are you even investigating him?"

"We need to consider ever possibility, Corrin. Even supposedly unlikely ones."

She didn't respond for a while after that, but she looked put off with the answer I gave. When she finally did, she sounded unhappy. "Don't you think we're wasting our time with this house? If this Isaia is such an honorable man, I doubt he'd ever consider betraying your father."

"Before you left the Northern Fortress, did you ever think Garon would consider murdering innocent people in Hoshido?"

"Seraphina- "

"Corrin. You may not like it, but we cannot afford to throw any possibilities out the window simply because the person in question _seems_ honorable."

She sighed, but again remained quiet. If she had any further objections, she did not voice them to me.

It wasn't long before we reached the home of House Gallo. There were a few royal guards already positioned outside the estate, and Sir Isaia was at the entrance to the manor, awaiting us. He gave a quick bow, and gestured inside. "My Queen, welcome! I had some tea prepared for us inside, if you would follow me."

"Of course." I replied.

Once we were all seated inside his manor, he had his butler pour tea for the three of us.

"Now that we're all seated and served, may I ask why you and your royal guard are here, my Lady?"

"I had some questions for you, about the night my father died."

He gave a look of surprise. "Am I a suspect, my Queen?"

"You are a good man, Sir Isaia." I started. "However, when investigating issues such as this, we must consider all possibilities. I do not believe you are capable of Treason, however I cannot be too cautious."

He nodded his head. "You have a fair point my Queen. The night of the fire, me and the rest of the house were at the opera house where your father's celebration was." He faltered. "W-We were all in the ballroom for the duration of the night."

Corrin spoke up. "Well, I see no reason to doubt you-"

"Wait, Corrin." I cut her off. I then turned to Isaia. "That isn't the whole story, is it?"

He looked down. "No, my Lady. I apologize." He sighed. "My… my son, Vito, left the ballroom shortly before the fire began. He returned before the building caught flame, but he looked uneasy."

"I see." I responded.

"I apologize for trying to hide the truth-"

"You have no reason to apologize." I stated, easing his nerves. "You are only thinking of your family. I will, however, have to speak to your son."

"I understand, your Majesty. You should be able to find him in the yard, training, or in his quarters. My butler can show you."

"I see. Thank you for your time." I gestured for Corrin to follow me as I stood up from my seat. Looking to the butler, I spoke out again. "Could you show us to Sir Vito's quarters?"

"Of course." The butler replied, matter-of-factly.

Vito's chambers were on the third and top floor of the manor, just near to the staircase. The door was large and colored a dark, maroon color. I knocked on the door. There was no response.

"Perhaps he's in the yard?" Corrin asked.

"No." The butler said. "I was just with him before, I saw him enter here myself."

I narrowed my eyes, and knocked again. Still no response. A devilish thought entered my mind, and a wicked smile grew on my face.

"How expensive is the lock on this door?" I inquired.

"Not very, all things considered." The butler looked at me in confusion, before suddenly realizing what I was implying. "Well, I can't say I approve, but if it helps the investigation, then I cannot object. I also get the feeling my Lord may find this entertaining over anything else."

Corrin, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. "Seraphina, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

I shrugged. "Well, I don't have any other ideas. Do you?"

"…No, I suppose not."

"Good. We're all in agreement then."

I raised up my foot and threw it forward, hitting the door hard. There was a loud crack, and the door came flung open and hit the wall with a loud crash.

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted, quickly covering my eyes.

"What in the name of- GODS ABOVE!" I heard the butler yell.

I heard the scrambling of two masses in the room, and peered through my fingers to see a man and woman in the bed, covering themselves with the sheets.

"What the hell is going on!" The man yelled. "What are you doing in here?"

"My Lord Vito, why are you in bed with a maid!?" The butler shouted.

"I-We-Uhh…." The man, whom I assumed to be Vito, stammered, trying to come up with a suitable answer.

I sighed. "Put some damn clothes on, then come talk to us in the hall."

"U-Uh… right…."

When the door opened, Vito stepped out into the hall, with some clothes haphazardly thrown on. I could see the maid back in the room had just finished putting her dress back on.

"Alright, Sir Vito I presume?" I asked.

"Y-Yes, my Queen, I-I apologize for what just happened, I- "

"Just… Tell me where you were the night of the fire in the opera house."

"Wait, am I a suspect?" My Lady, I would never- "

Corrin spoke up. "Your father said he saw you leave the ballroom shortly before the fire. What were you doing?"

"Oh, uh, I was…"

"Do not lie to me." I ordered. Well, more like threatened.

He sighed. "I was with one of the maids."

There was a palpable silence in the room. It lasted for what felt like four hours, though the realist in me says it was probably just ten seconds or so.

"You were with- "

"Yes."

"I'm… not sure how to respond to this, my Lord. Your father has spoken to you about this!" The butler reprimanded.

"I know, but… I can't help it! They're all so beautiful! And the maids are all so willing to…" He cleared his throat, "Do it, with a man of noble birth."

Now it was my turn to sigh. "Well, I'm assuming you'll give us the name of this maid, so we can corroborate the story?" I asked.

"Wait, you aren't going to fire her, are you?"

"Don't worry, I'm not firing any of the royal maids."

"Y-yeah, I'll give her name to one of your guards."

"Alright then, lover boy. One last thing."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Keep it in your pants, at least until you have an actual lover."

"…Right."

With that adventure done and out of the way, me and Corrin thanked Sir Isaia for the tea and his time, and left the manor to go back to the palace. At that time, the sun had already set for the night. The city proper was lit up with torchlight, however the manor was far from the central nighttime hub of the city, and darkness settled over our path back to the palace, with the only light being an eerie glow given off from the distant night parties that frequented the streets of Cyrkensia.

The walk back was mostly silent, save for the sound of Corrin and I walking through puddles of water from the canals that lined the city. About halfway back to the palace, I heard a soft splashing from behind us.

I instinctively jumped behind the cover of a wall, and Corrin followed suit.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We're being followed." I replied, my hand reaching down to the handle of my sword.

I scanned the area for any signs of who might be following us, and just barely caught the shine of a steel-tipped arrow on the rooftop a few feet behind us, moving back into cover just in time for the arrow to whiz through the air, impaling itself into the wall behind us.

"Assassins!" I shouted, moving my hand from my sword and grabbing the tome from my belt. Corrin had the same idea, and grabbed her sword from its sheathe.

I'd always heard the stories of Corrin during the war. She was a monster on the battlefield, and hundreds, maybe even thousands fell to her blade alone. She always downplayed herself, but in that moment, I knew every word to be true. As she drew her sword from her side, the rough edges of the blade began to _spin_ and the blade itself appeared to be on fire! Not only that, but she leapt to the air, toward the sniper, and silver wings sprouted from her back, allowing her to fly into the air and land on the rooftop. The sniper was too dumbfounded to react before Corrin sliced off his head in a single slash.

I shook my head, and drew my own sword, as I saw a group of another ten or so assassins appear from the shadows, each armed with blades of silver.

"Corrin!" I yelled. "More of them!"

She turned to men, and jumped down off the rooftop, and onto the pavement.

Meanwhile, I had already engaged the first assassin. He made a swipe at my throat, but I easily ducked under it, and slashed at his stomach. He fell back into the canal, blood spurting forth from his stomach and into the water, turning it dark red. I heard footsteps running toward me from behind, and I turned in time to parry the next assassin's blade, causing her to stumble. At that time, Corrin had once again caught up with me, and stabbed the assassin in the chest. She crumpled to the ground.

The next four all came at us at once. I prepared myself for a difficult fight, but Corrin stepped forward and grabbed a small stone that was on a necklace she was wearing. I hadn't noticed it before, but when she grabbed it, it glowed a brilliant blue-green, and then suddenly a great dragon stood before me, a foot or two taller Corrin was before.

Corrin let out a mighty roar, and slashed at the four assassins in front of her. Their bodies flew to the side, and into the wall, before all collapsing into a pile.

While Corrin distracted herself with the four assassins from behind us, I turned to the four in front of us. Knowing I would never be able to take all of them with my blade, I let it drop to the floor, and grabbed the tome at my side. I pictured the runes in my mind, and let them materialize around me. A sphere of flame appeared under my control, and I sent it along the ground, creating a wall of fire that raced forward in the direction of my foes. The assassins began to run, however they could not escape the rush of the flames I'd summoned, and the wall of fire surrounded them, engulfing them in a cylinder of cinders that reached all the way up to the top of the buildings around us, before finally dying down.

When it did, the assassins were no more, replaced my charred black corpses of ash. Corrin turned and looked at the pile of burnt assassin in front of us. "What kind of tome is that?"

"It's called the Ingira tome. It's the ancestral tome of the royal family of Nestra. Of course, my father was not a mage, so he never inherited it. I did."

"That's… intense."

I gave her a look of bewilderment. " _That's intense?_ You just turned into a fucking dragon, and _THAT'S intense?_ "

"I thought you'd heard the stories…?"

"Stories are nothing compared to seeing the real thing."

"I suppose you have a point. Perhaps I'm simply used to this."

"Yeah, I usually do have a point. Now, let's take a look at them, shall we?"

"What for?"

"To see if we can find some sort of contract, to find out who sent them."

I walked over to the assassins that Corrin had thrown against the wall, and searched them for some sort of paper. With luck, I found one hidden within the pouch of one of the assassins.

"What does it say?" Corrin asked.

"Your target is Queen Seraphina Aquila, blah blah, oh, here!" I read out loud. "The contract is signed only has one name, Narciso."

"So the house of Narciso?"

"Narciso is a given name, not a noble house, and there are a few nobles with that name."

"Anyone of note?"

"There's Narciso Carideo, patriarch of House Carideo. However, there is also a Narciso involved with the republic supporting revolutionaries."

"So we should touch base with your retainers then."

"Indeed."

[A/N: Sorry this took so long for all you FF readers. College has a way of eating up time.]


End file.
